Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + 3 \times 8) - 6 \times 10 $
Explanation: $ = (6 + 24) - 6 \times 10 $ $ = 30 - 6 \times 10 $ $ = 30 - 60 $ $ = -30 $